


(310): Espresso. Can't sleep. Love puppies

by amorremanet



Series: The Roxy 'verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Ficlet, Gen, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gabrielle's trying to edge her way into Dreamland when her phone goes off, blaring "Supermassive Black Hole" right in her ear. She probably shouldn't, but she groans anyway, mumbles a <b>what the fuck do you want</b> into the receiver.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(310): Espresso. Can't sleep. Love puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: "forced to rely on enemy/rival" for hc_bingo and, "answer" for 100 things (random prompts). Inspired by the titular Text From Last Night.

Gabrielle's trying to edge her way into Dreamland when her phone goes off, blaring "Supermassive Black Hole" right in her ear. She probably shouldn't, but she groans anyway, mumbles a _what the fuck do you want_ into the receiver.

Under any other circumstances, she wouldn't. If it were her standard ringtone—the original, _Life of Brian_ version of "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life"—she wouldn't answer or even think about it. She'd just go back to sleep and check her voicemail in the morning. She most likely wouldn't even pick up for the custom ones she has set for Cas and Anna—little sister and favorite cousin or not, there are some things Gabrielle won't suffer through at three in the goddamn morning, and all of their little crises are on that list.

As she flops onto her back, just listening to the breathing on the other end, Gabrielle's not even sure if she'd pick up for Sammy. Maybe she would, just since Sam wouldn't call her after some obscene hour of the night for just anything, so it would have to be important, so Sam would need her—but that goes without saying that Sam's a special case and that how Gabrielle treats her is fittingly special. And she might pick up for Kali, too, because Kali's also special. Anybody else could talk to Gabrielle's voicemail, though, and consider themselves damn lucky for the privilege. Anybody else.

"Are you gonna say anything, oh high and mighty ex-roommate of mine," Gabrielle drawls and rubs at her eyes. "Or are we just gonna make silence at each other until someone hangs up."

Groaning, she digs the but of her palm at her eyes, tugs at her mess of hair, bites on her lower lip and back on a yawn besides. Anybody else would even be lucky if Gabrielle got back to their voicemail in a timely manner—oh, sure, she'd listen to it and think about calling them back, but she's a busy woman and she's got a lot of shit to do, so they might fall by the wayside a little bit. _Anybody else_.

"I don't know… I tried calling Sammy, but she didn't pick up, so I tried again and left her messages, but she's probably in bed or busy or something? And then I tried calling Cas, but she wanted to go back to sleep—"

Gabrielle wriggles around, trying to stretch out as well as she can, because chances are good that she isn't getting back to sleep any-fucking-time soon. She wouldn't suffer through this for anybody fucking else.

"Can't imagine why, it's only six past three or some other Godforsaken hour of why the fuck are you even awake right now—I mean, me? I've got an excuse, I had a paper to finish. But you? You should be the fuck in bed. With my cousin. Not calling me at all hours for I don't even know _what_ you could possibly want."

…well, anybody else except Deanna. Even if it's just because of Sam, because of how she worries that her sister and her girlfriend hate each other, Gabrielle will answer Deanna's calls. She'll claw her way upright and slouch into the wall, drape her sheets and comforter over her legs because the heat in her dorm's broken again and Sam wouldn't let her stay over tonight. She'll grind her thumb into the bridge of her nose and wait for Deanna to spill what in the ever-living Hell is going through her head right now, and when she doesn't, Gabrielle will prompt her again:

"Look, much as I love getting all nostalgic like this with you, I want to go the fuck to sleep. I suggest you do the same, okay?"

"Espresso," Deanna finally says something useful. "Can't sleep. Love puppies. …My kid sister's kinda like an enormous puppy, isn't she?"

"I keep telling her so and she keeps telling me that she's really more like a cat. So I told her that the only cat she's like is a really finicky evil overlord's pet fluff-ball that whines if it doesn't get the right kind of Fancy Feast. So she told me to go home and she'll call me in the morning. Maybe _you_ should call me in the morning, too."

"But I can't sleep, and you stay up late all the time—how many times did you stay out 'til almost sunrise in freshman year, and then you—"

"And then I almost tanked out freshman year because fucking around like that meant that I did terrible in most of my classes. If I could be fucked to actually show up for them." With a huff, Gabrielle knocks her head against the wall and shoves her hair back off her face, tries to comb it back into a more manageable position. Rebellious as ever, it flops back into its former position, so she settles with tucking a lock of it behind her ear.

"I mean, fuck's sakes," she says, whining more than she means to and more than she likes. "Weren't _you_ the one who said that I'm not a role-model, I'm a cautionary tale? Maybe you should take your own advice and stop trying to emulate me in any respect. Especially not if you're modeling your life choices after a year I'd much rather forget—okay?"

"I'm not modeling my anything on anything you did…" Deanna sighs, and it almost makes Gabrielle regret how very fucking much she just wants to hang up already. "I just… you're the only person I know who's maybe up this late. But I can just go. If you really want to sleep or whatever."

Maybe she should say something else. Maybe she should say something more helpful. Maybe—but Gabrielle picked up for her girlfriend's sister, she's entertained Deanna a little bit, and that's all she was required to do. "I really want to sleep," she says. "Call me in the morning if you're still fucked up."


End file.
